The Only One
by daisy bloodyday
Summary: Sasuke yg tdnya ign menghindari tggng jwb perusahaan, mlh b'temu dg 'Lord'nya di sklh tmptnya bekerja, dan kemudian dia hrs mmnuhi perjanjian keluarga untuk menikah demi perdamaian dunia. lalu bagaimanakah jadinya? RnR please minna... Warning inside, YAOI!


**The Only One**

 **warning : Yaoi, Aneh, Author newbie, cerita penuh khayalan**

 **bagi yang tidak suka jangan baca**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **RnR pleaseee...**

Menjadi guru etika bukanlah satu-satunya pekerjaan di dunia. Begitu pula denganku. Untuk menghindari tanggung jawab yang ribet sebagai ahli waris perusahaan, aku memilih menjadi guru etika di sebuah sekolah swasta. Semua ini disebabkan oleh kakaku yang gila sains dan menjadi ilmuan dan menjadi 'pendamping hidup' seseorang yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kemudian semua diserahkan padaku begitu saja. Awas saja kau Aniki! Akan kusiapkan pisau untuk mencincangmu! Gara-gara dirimu, aku harus berangkat kerja ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus di musim gugur yang menjelang musim dingin seperti ini. Di umurku yang 22 ini ada banyak yang harus kuhadapi. Termasuk sebuah perjanjian keluarga – perjanjian damai – dengan makhluk mitologi yang sangat terkenal. Vampire. Semua disebabkan oleh leluhurku yang menyerahkan keturunannya sebagai 'pendamping hidup' vampire. Aku tak tahu maksudnya, tapi memang itu adanya. Yang harus kami lakukan adalah menuruti perintah mereka – tepatnya pelayan – agar mereka tidak merusak kedamaian bumi yang sudah kembali semenjak perjuangan Uchiha Sarada. Aku harap itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha Sasuke-san. Terima kasih sudah mau mengajar sebagai guru etika di sekolah kami." Ujar seorang resepsionis berambut coklat yang dicepol yang mengenakan mantel cokelat tua yang panjang.

"Sama-sama Tenten-san. Bisa saya dapatkan jadwal mengajar saya?" aku hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengulurkan tangan meminta map jadwal dan tugas.

" _Ne,_ anda sudah mulai bisa mengajar mulai hari ini." Dia memberikan map biru itu, kemudian aku segera menuju kantor guru untuk meletakkan tas bawaanku dan menyiapkan materi yang akan kuajarkan nanti. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angin kosong. Karena ketika aku memasukki kantor, semua guru menoleh padaku. Beberapa guru wanita memekik dan berbisik.

"Lima juta rupiah kalau kau bisa berkencan dengannya." Beberapa kudengar mereka melakukan taruhan meperebutkanku. Wanita berambut merah berbicara dengan temannya yang berbaju minim. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak kedinginan menjelang musim dingin ini?

"Tujuh juta lima ratus ribu rupiah kalau kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya walau seminggu." Kemudian wanita berambut pirang pucat dan berbaju minim berambut ungu membalas taruhan wanita merah tersebut. Kedua manusia berbedak lapis tujuh itu perlahan maju kepadaku. Namun ada seorang lainnya yang menarik lenganku. Setelah aku menengok, ternyata itu adalah seorang pria berambut silver dan bermasker.

"Welcome to Konoha Gakuen. Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke-san. Mari saya beritahu tempat duduk anda." Dia menarik lenganku dan memberi kode agar aku mengikutinya.

"Y-ya." Aku mengikutinya menuju sepasang meja-kursi kosong. Sepertinya aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Karena dia kini duduk di kursi sebelahku. Kemudian dia menyelipkan kertas di bawah tasku yang kutaruh di meja. Kemudian aku membukanya.

" _Jangan pernah berurusan dengan kedua guru yang berambut merah dan ungu. Mereka hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Meminta tolong padaku kapanpun aku bisa. Dan hati-hati dengan siswa bernama NARUTO."_ Begitu sebuah memo yang disertai nomor telepn yang diberikan padanya. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah pria bermasker itu, kemudian aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Ano…nama anda?" aku bertanya sebelum pria itu beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Kemudian ia keluar ruangan menemui seorang pria yang memiliki bekas luka melintang dibawah matanya. Rambutnya coklat yang tampak halus, wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika dirangkul bahunya oleh Kakashi-san.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku keluar dengan membawa beberapa buku bahan ajar setelah bel berbunyi. Jadwalku ini adalah kelas X-01A. Aku dan sebagian besar guru lainnya beranjak keluar kantor ada beberapa guru yang tinggal untuk mengurus admistrasi nilai maupun hanya mengisi absensi nilai.

Saat kakiku melangkah menjauhi kantor guru dan mataku terpaku pada peta sekolah di tanganku, sebuah suara seorang wanita memanggilku.

"Apa kau Sasuke-sensei?" aku segera menoleh karena merasa aku satu-satunya bernama Sasuke.

"Ya?" mungkin dia menafsirkan pertanyaanku sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Wanita itu berambut yang dibagi dua lalu diikat rendah. Dadanya yang besar menjadi cirinya – kurasa. Bajunya tradisional Jepang dengan dada bagian atas yang cukup memeberikan pemandangan belahan dadanya. Di tangannya terdapat sebotol sake. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan bau alcohol yang menyengat. Tubuhnya ditopang oleh wanita yang lebih muda bermantel merah tua. Guru berambut pirang itu memiliki tag-name Tsunade.

"Apa jadwal kelasmu pagi hari ini?" dia bertanya dengan sempoyongan.

"Kelas X-01A, Tsunade-san." Aku mejawab dengan sedikit membukuk hormat.

"Kelas X-01A, ya? Kuberi tahu, itu dalah kelas 'istimewa'. Kau harus mengajar dengan keras. Disiplinkan mereka dengan tangan dinginmu, kumohon jangan layani mereka dengan hati. Aku hampir putus asa karena mereka." Kemudian dia dituntun oleh wanita yang – pastinya asistennya – menuju sebuah ruangan di samping kantor guru. Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Hai'!" senyuman sekilas ia tampilkan sebelum akhirnyna benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu. Jujur saja, akku tidak tahu yang ia maksud.

Kelas yang kudatangi pagi ini adalah kelas yang terletak di lantai dua gedung A (IPA). Di denah ini terlihat ruangan inilah yang paling besar dari kelas lainnya. Kelas Istimewa? Kelas apaan itu? apa itu kelas saringan seleksi khusus yang diarahkan dengan sangat ketat? Dari yang kutangkap dari Tsunade-san, kenapa seolah merekalah penguasanya, ya? Kenapa itu ada bocah berambut pirang? Kenapa bajunya tidak rapi sama sekali? Beraninnya dia menatapku seperti itu, kupastikan dia akan mendapat jam tambahan pelajaran etika.

Kunaiki tangga dengan sedikit di percepat, aku ingin segera menegur murid yang mengecat rambutnya itu tapi juga dikarenakan ini sebenarnya sudah telat tiga menit. Kemudian terdengar suara gaduh di belakangku. Seperti sebuah langkah kaki yang sangat buru-buru.

"AKH!" Kurasakan bahuku terdorong, dan keseimbanganku serasa hilang seketika. Buku bahan ajarku terbang entah tersebar kemana saja. Tubuhku terasa ringan seperti bulu. Kusadari bahwa aku sedang di tangga dan kini aku terjatuh. Ya, terjatuh. Dan kemungkinan nanti aku akan mengalami beberapa cidera. Mengingat ini adalah tangga berputar. Tuhan, kuharap siapapun tolong aku!

Beberapa detik setelah melayang. Kurasakan sebuah lengan menahan tubuhku dari belakang. Kurasakan dia hampir terjatuh saat menahan tubuhku. Namun mempertahankan tubuhku di dekap kedua lengannya. Sesaat kemudian dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang dan punggungku. Tangannya terasa dingin namun terasa menenangkan. Senyuman yang pedih ditujukan padaku. Begitu pula matanya yang menatap nanar. Orang ini adalah pemuda yang tadi diatas sana. Pemuda bercat rambut dan berpakaian berantakan tadi! Terkejut aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menolongku?

 _"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"_ aku mendengar sebuah bisikkan. Namun orang yang ada di depanku ini tidak sedikitpun membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf?" aku merasa salah dengar. Kutanyakan padanya, sesaat kemudian ia nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ahahahaha…maaf sensei, itu tadi teman saya." Kemudian dia beralih pada buku-bukuku yang berceceran kemudian mengambilinya satu persatu. "Sepertinya dia belum mengerjakan tugas Karin-sensei." Dia mengembalikan bukuku dan melangkah turun.

"Tunggu!" aku menahannya, dia pun berhenti. Aku ingin menanyakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Kelas apa kau?" entah mengapa kalimat yang seharusnya 'Bagaimana bisa kau menolongku?' tersendat di tenggorokkan.

"Saya kelas X-01A, sensei. Ada apa?" dia berbalik padaku dengan mendongak.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kelasmu? Aku ada jam di kelasmu sekarang." Bukankah kelasnya di atas? Kenapa dia malah turun?

"Sensei guru etika baru? Haaah…saya belum sarapan. Saya janji akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi." Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Tidak ada bantahan di pelajaran saya. Atau kau akan mendapatkan warna merah di pelajaran Etika dan Kedisiplian-mu." Apakah dia tipe murid perayu? Dasar!

"Ta-tapi-tapi…saya sudah bantu sensei tadi." Dia menggembungkan pipi, menekuk alis dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu sekarang bantu saya lagi. Bawakan buku ini ke kelas. Dan saya akan memberimu nilai plus." Etika tidak hanya pada jam pelajaran saja, tapi diterapkan keseharian. Itulah konsep yang kupegang.

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar.

"Ya, jika kau lakukan dalam hitungan…tiga…dua…" Set! Buku-bukuku sudah ada ditangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendahuluiku memasuki kelas.

Memang benar kelas ini luas tapi didalamnya sungguh bermacam-macam. Ada di sudut kiri depan terdapat meja panjang dengan lintasan hot wheels. Di sudut lannya terdapat meja dengan berbagai kerajinan elektronika dan sains. Sedangkan sudut belakang adalah sudut 'rias' karena terdapat cermin dan kursi di depannya. Ini lebih terlihat seperti mereka pindah kamar. Terlihat jelas dengan lukisan hitam putih yang memenuhi dinding dan langit-langit kelas.

"Hei-hei itu lihat siapa yang datang!" sebuah suara melengking gadis pink membuat semua gadis tertuju padaku. Begitu pula dengan para pemuda yang ingin tahu.

"Wah…apa dia guru baru itu? Tampan sekali. Dia harus jadi pacarku!" teriak gadis lain yang berambut pirang pucat.

"Enak saja kau Ino-pig! Aku yang melihatya duluan, jadi dia milikku." Mereka mulai adu argument.

"Heh jidat lebar! Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai Sai? Jadi, biarkan dia jadi milikku!" suaranya makin menyakitkan telinga saja. Ditambah siswa yang lainnya ikut menyoraki.

"Mohon perhatian!" aku berbicara dengan cukup keras, namun nampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Kupukul meja beberapa kali pun, juga tidak ada yang dengar. Melihat itu pemuda pirang disampingku meletakkan bukuku kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"Sensei, biar aku yang tangani ini." Kulihat dia mengambil sebilah pisau tipis kecil dari sakunya. Melemparkannya tepat mengenai mengenai meja yang sedang digebrak-gebrak kedua gadis yang sedang berdebat itu. Tepat di tengah tangan keduanya. Kemudian mereka semua terdiam dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan gerutuan.

"Oke, terima kasih perhatiannya. Saya guru Etika yang baru. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, 22 tahun. Saya tidak terima pertanyaan aneh-aneh." Sahutku cepat saat kedua gadis tadi mengangkat tangannya. "Mohon bantuannya. Dan sebaiknya jangan melakukan kesalahan di kelas saya. Penilaian saya ambil dari segala segi keseharian. Oke, sekarang buka bukunya halaman 73. Silahkan baca materinya sepuluh menit kemudian saya akan lanjutkan dengan kuis. Kalian membaca saya mengabsen." Ujarku tenang dengan tatapan dingin mengancam.

"Aburame Shino,…" aku mulai mengabsen dari nomer awal hingga menjelang akhir…

"Namikaze Naruto?" aku sudah meanggil untuk kedua kalinya. Namun tak ada sahutan. Kemudian ada seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya. Itu adalah pemuda pirang yang memiliki goresan di pipi tadi. Pemuda yang menyelamatkanku tadi. Pemuda yang mebawa anjng kecil tersebut melihatku sedikit takut. Namun aku hanya menghela nafas, memberinya kode biar aku saja yang mendekatinya.

Kemudian aku menghampirinya. Karena kurasa dia tak akan mendengar. Matanya terus saja melihat keluar jendela di samping kirinya. Menerawang jauh kesana. Seakan ada seseuatu yang menyedihkan telah terjadi. Matanya begitu nanar, wajahnya begitu serius, bibirnya datar, keningnya megerut. Seolah ada masalah yang benar-benar serius. Mejanya terletak sedikit lebih berjarak dengan meja lainnya

"Siapa dia?" entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Dia tidak menoleh, tapi tidak terkejut pula.

"She was my lover." Dia menjawab dengan sendu.

"Dia cantik?" aku menahan nafas menanyainya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, sangat cantik. Senyumnya yang paling indah." Terlihat setitik awan kesedihan di matanya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" ku coba bertanya, meskipun kusadari itu bukan masalahku. Dia menoleh, menghadapku. Mata kami bertemu. Cerah matanya tertutup sendu.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa dia disini, bersamaku, berbicara padaku?" kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan kelas. "Bilang pada Gaara aku hanya ke ruang kesehatan." Meninggalkan aku terpaku dengan hati tersayat. Entah mengapa melihatnya sedih membuat hatiku teriris-iris.

Kemudian aku kembali ke meja guru untuk memberikan kuis. Saat aku berjalan ke depan, sebuah tangan menahanku. Menatapku dengan amat serius.

"Naruto kemana, Sensei?" Tanya pemuda merah padaku.

"Dia ke ruang kesehatan. Kurasa dia tidak enak badan." Aku kembali ke mejaku. Kepalaku berputar-putar. Tanganku berpegangan di ujung mejanya. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku.

"Sensei, darah." Dia berkata lirih sambil menunjuk hidungku. Benar, itu adalah sesuatu berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir turun dari hidungku. Sekilas kulihat pemuda berambut panjang di sampingnya menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat.

"Gaara-kun, beritahukan tugas halaman 75. Dikumpulkan pulang sekolah." Senyumnya yang tipis terlihat olehku. Kemudian ia berkata dengan lirih.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya sensei bersama dengan Naruto." Senyumnya terasa mencurigakan bagiku. Namun aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah sangat pusing.

Dan sekarang aku harus ke ujung koridor untuk sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Ketika menuju kesana aku mengingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kenapa aku tadi bukan menegurnya malah berbincang dengannya? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang tertinggal dengannya? Kenapa kesedihannya menyayatku? Dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Semakin aku berpikir tentangnya, aku semakin pusing dan darah di hidungku makin mengucur.

Tok-Tok-Tok!

Ku ketuk beberapa kali. Namun nampaknya sepi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Biasanya di sekolah seperti ini ada dokter jaganya. Kemana ya? Karena tidak ada yang membukakan, lebih baik aku membukanya sendiri. Saat aku masuk, aroma obat yang mengyengat menyambut hidungku. Ruangan tersebut sepi dan seperti tidak ada seorangpun. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah di hidungku. Sepertinya sudah mulai berhenti.

"Haah…ini menyebalkan." Aku menghela nafas, kemudian membuang tisu dan mencuci tanganku yang terkena darah mimisan tadi.

Clek!

Saat aku masih ribet cuci tangan dan memebasuh hidungku, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Menampilkan muridku yang berambut pirang dam memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat misterius dan tegang terlihat sedikit menunduk. Kulihat sekilas tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" aku menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya mencuci tanganku dengan bersih dan mengelapnya.

"Iruka-san! Dimana Iruka-san?" dia bertanya dengan panic mengelilingi ruangan bercat putih ini.

"Naruto, tenanglah dulu!" akhirnya aku menarik lengannya dan menyentaknya untuk mrmbuatnya melihatku. Setelah dia mulai tenang, aku mencoba menanyainya. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk peduli dengan orang asing."Ada apa?" dia masih terdiam.

"Dimana Iruka-san?" dia bertanya dengan mata yang aneh. Seolah perlahan berubah.

"Doktersekolah? Tidak ada." Karena dia hanya bertanya seperti itu, kupikir tidaklah penting dan aku memilih berbaring. Namun tidak jadi, karena muridku yangsatu ini mendadak kesakitan

"Kalau begitu, Gaara! Panggilkan Gaara! CEPAT!" kini dia mulai aneh, seperti orang sakau. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, sekilas aku melihat tubuhnya mengelupas dan seperti menguap. Kemudian dia meringkuk dan mengerang kesakitan ditengah ruangan.

"Y-Ya." Kemudian, aku mengambil kertas yang diberikan Kakashi-san tadi, kemudian aku mencoba menelponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian tersambung dengannya, sebisa mungkin aku tetap datar dan tidak panic. "Halo, Kakashi-san? Iruka-san!" senyumku mendadak mengembang. Ini nomor Iruka-san, dokter sekolah. Namun bocah piraang itu berusaha bangkit dan mengambil ponselku yang ada di jangkauan tangannya.

"Paman…kunciku…ada padamu?" dengan tangan bergetarnya dia mencoba mempertahankan handphone di telinganya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia mengerang. Handphoneku terlepas begitu saja. Kuputuskan untuk cari bantuan.

"Apa?!" aku yang memang sudah kesal karena kakakku ditambah panic karena ada orang yang kesakitan di depan mataku, secara tidak sadar aku membentaknya. Namun dia biasa saja.

"Jangan…siapapun…kumohon!" dengan nafas tersengal dia menarik kakiku. Dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau mungkin saja bisa mati disini, bodoh!" aku menyetakkah kakiku dan masih bersikerasuntuk mencari bantuan.

"Tidak…aku tidak akan mati. Percayalah!" dia menarik kakiku hingga aku jatuh berdebam di lantai. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu Paman Iruka." Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan keadaannya. Suaranya yang lirih namun maknanya masih bisa kutangkap.

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Lihat! Keadaanmu saja sudah seperti itu!" hatiku meratap perih melihatnya. Kepalaku mendadak pening dan sakit. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak mencari bantuan? Kini pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat berbaring di lantai. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Hei! Hei! Kalau mau meti setidaknya pergilah ke tempat tidur yang nyaman." Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menggodanya.

"Hei…kau ingin orang yang sekarat sepertiku untuk jalan ke tempat tidur sendirian? Jenius!" dia menjawab dengan lirih namus sakratis. Kalau tidak sekarat seperti ini aku tidak akan membantunya.

Kubantu dia berdiri, namun seluruh tubuhnya di bebankan padaku. Melangkah rasanya mau copot saja seluruh tubuhku. Berat sekali! Memangnya dia makan apa? Dasar! Aku terus saja menggerutu dalam hati sambil menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya. Kemudian aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil mengatur nafas karena menuntunnya untuk berbaring di kasur.

"Hei sensei! Kenapa membantuku?" dia bertanya dengan wajah konyolnya. Kemudian ponselku berdering.

"Kau pikir aku mau disalahkan karena ada muridku yang mati karena demam seperti ini?" aku segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 _"Maaf sekali Sasuke-san. Mobil yang saya tumpangi mogok. Tapi saya sudah menghubungi Gaara. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesana. Kalian di ruang kesehatan kan?"_ begitulah suara dari seberang sana.

"Ne, apakah Gaara-kun masih lama?" aku bertanya dengan cepat saat suara erangan kemabali datang dari Naruto.

 _"Tidak, beberapa menit lagi mungkin dia sudah ada disana. Tunggulah jam pelajaran ini selesai, kurasa lima atau tujuh menit lagi. Saya juga akan segera kesana, saya sudah ada di bus sekarang. Sasuke-san, sebaiknya anda meninggalkan Naruto-kun sendiri. Saya takut akan terjadi suatu hal yang anda tak bisa terima."_ Setelah berbicara sedemikian panjang, akhirnya ia menutup panggilan sepihak.

Aku masih berpikir antara meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kesehatan atau tetap menemaninya seperti ini. Argh! aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kesakitan seperti ini sendirian! Tapi aku juga tudak mau terjadi hal buruk padaku! Sebaiknya aku temani saja. Sambil menunggu Gaara datang. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada hembusan nafas yang tepat ada di belakang telingaku.

"Ne, sensei. Sebenarnya ada satu cara lagi agar aku sembuh…" katanya menggantung namun aku rasa dia cukup serius dari suara lirihnya.

"Hn?" aku sebenarnya sedikit merinding. Entah karena suhu ruangan yang memang dingin atau entah apalah itu.

"Berikah sedikit saja milikmu, dan aku akan kembali normal." Suaranya makin lama makin lirih sekaligus dalam. Aku membalikkan badan.

"Dasar bocah menye…" perkataanku berhenti seketika, melihat matanya yang kini jadi merah dan terlihat sekilas olehku taring yang memanjang melebihi normal. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Mati rasa. Kepalaku tidak bisa memproses apa yang aku lihat kini. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin menyentuh leherku. Ia tersenyum kemudian. Namun aku melihatnya sepert rubah yang menyeringai.

"Kenapa sensei? Kenapa sensei tidak melanjutkan bicara?" dia berbicara padaku sambil mendekat. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Tubuhku benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Bahkan mataku sulit sekali untuk dikedipkan akhirnya air mata menetes dari mataku. Entah karena mataku perih ataupun karena takut setengah mati sekarang ini. Astaga! Dia mendekati leherku. Mengecupnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya keras. Nafasku berhenti karenanya. Apa waktu perjanjianku sudah datang?

"Hkh…ngh…" aku mencoba berteriak, namun semuanya tersedat di tenggorokan. Tubuhku mulai berpeluh dan lemas. Aku belum siap!

BRAK!

Aku merasa sangat pusing dan terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara sesuatu dibuka secara paksa.

~-~-~0~0~0~-~-~

Kepalaku terasa berat. Cuping telingaku terasa dingin. Bau minyak aromaterapi jelas tercium di hidungku. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuh namuan rasanya lumpuh. Hanya ujung tanganku tergerakkan. Kubuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Badanku tak dapat bergerak banyak, meskipun aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aku sedang berbaring di kasur yang empuk dengan sprei yang halus serta selimut yang hangat. Tepat di depan mataku yang masih sedikit buram, sepasang mata musim panas. Mata sapphire yang sangat indah, jernih dan membius. Tak bisa ku mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya yang sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman dipandang. Lama kelamaan aku tersadar bahwa itu adalah wajah seseorang yang ku kenal. Seulas lengkungan manis terbentuk di wajah bodohnya.

"Naruto?" suaraku terdengar parau seperti orang sakit.

"Hmm?" dia hanya tersenyum dan memandangiku dengan cermat dan…err – intens? Aku sedikit gugup.

"Dimana saya sekarang?" aku melihat sekeliling. Ada lampu tidur yang terlihat sangat mahal, hiasan ukiran kayu yang mewah, pigura dengan foto sebuah keluarga di dalamnya. Terlihat style di foto itu sangat lama namun kualitas gambarnya termasuk bagus. Dengan pakaian ala bangsawan dengan baju kebesaran yang lengkap dengan hiasan mewah. Ada empat orang disana, seorang remaja yang sama persis dengan Naruto, seorang pria – atau wanita – berambut orange kemerah-merahan bermata merah dan berwajah cerdik, seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang tersenyum terkesan anggun sekaligus ceria serta ramah, dan di disampingnya seorang pria pirang berbadan ramping dan cukup tinggi, berkesan kekanak-kanakan dan ramah pula, seperti Naruto.

"Di kamar saya, sensei." Dia – yang ternyata – duduk di pinggiran ranjangku tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri dan mengambil pigura foto yang sejak tadi kuamati. Mengusapnya pelan, kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di belakang photo itu.

"Apa itu? aku penasaran melihat wajahya berubah seketika.

"Ini foto. Wanita ini. Dia tunangan saya. Dulunya." Dia mengelusnya perlahan, seolah takut merusak foto itu.

"Dulunya?" aku mencoba bertanya maksudnya.

"Dia seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sarada. Anda mengenalnya sensei?" aku terkejut akan hal itu. Uchiha Sarada, dia adalah wanita berpengaruh pada abad 18 akhir hinga petengahan abad 19. Dia menyatukan kaum manusia dan vampire dalam satu perjanjian perdamaian. Namun tanpa diketahui sebenarnya itu hanyalah perjanjian keluarga. Hanya ada dua keluarga yang terlibat. Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Sedangkan keluarga vampire lainnya memiliki perjanjian berbeda tergantung keluarga pendamping yang dia pilih. Konon untuk pasangan keluarga ini tidak bisa diubah oleh apapun.

"Dia leluhur Uchiha yang membuat perjanjian damai dengan vampire. Dan apakah kau Uzumaki?" Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan. Sudah seberapa tua dia? ASTAGA!

"Oh you got it! No, no, no, no! Jangan takut! Bahkan saya belum mengambil setetespun dari anda, sensei." Dia berkata seolah itu adalah hal biasa, tapi bagiku itu terdengar begitu…menakutkan.

"God, you must kidding me!" aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sekedargurauan kakakku yang idiot dan menyebalkan.

"No one kidding you!" dia mengambilkan setelan baju di lemarinya. Celana jeans, syal, dan kemeja hitam. Dia melemparkannya ke kasur begitu saja. Kemudian keluar ruangan yang megah ini dengan cepat dan menutup pintunya setelah sebelumnya berkata. "You have five minutes, sensei."

Awalnya aku hanya memandangi baju itu. Dua menit kemudian baru aku memakainya. Entah mengapa otak cerdasku tidak berfungsi seperti semestinya. Semuanya hanya terisi oleh pernyataaan 'Kenapa' yang begitu banyak dan membingungkan. Aku sudah selesai memakai baju ini. Kutata sedikit rambutku. Kemudian ku ketok pintunya agar dibukakan. Bukankah seharusnya aku langsung saja membuka? Aku kan yang berada di dalam ruangan, kenapa aku yang mengetuk? Aaaah….kepalaku mungkin sudah lelah berpikir!

"You look so great to me, sensei." Dia tersenyum jahil menarik tanganku dan menciumnya sekilas.

"What the hell you talking about, Bastard Student?" aku malu dilihati pengawal yang masih ada di di depan pintu dan membawakan beberapa kue, the dan kain lap.

"Tsundere, heh?" dia mulai ngelantur.

"Where we wanna go?" dia hanya menyendik bahu dan menyematkan tangannya di pinggnangku. Dia menutup mata kemudian kami berubah ke tempat yang begitu mewah dan kuno. Persisnya ini seperti bagian dalam rumah abad pertengahan yang mewah dan megah.

"Welcome to My Sweat Home!" dia membungkuk ala pangeran.

"Lalu yang tadi?" aku diam dan bertanya.

"Kamuflase. Hebatkan?" dia pamer bak anak kecil.

Kemudian kami diiring oleh seorang pria berambut silver tapi masker hanya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Kakashi?

"Kakashi-san?" kenapa disini?

"My Lord, this way." Dia begitu sopan dan formal. Aku rasa ini hal yang kurang baik. Dan pada akhir lorong terbukalah pintu kayu dengan ukiran rubah ekor Sembilan yang mewah disana.

"Naruto? Who are you?" aku bertanya sangking penasarannya.

"Your Lord." Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia begitu angkuh. Kemudian dia berjalan memasuki ruangan yang entah mengapa serupa dengan altar pernikahan.

"Sasuke! Hurry up! Dia menunggumu bodoh." Kulihat gerakan mulut kakakku dan pelototan matanya yang cukup membuatku bergidik.

"What?" kemudian ibuku menghampiriku dan menggandeng tanganku sebelah kiri dan ayahku menarik lenganku di sebelah kanan, sedangkan kakakku hanya berjalan mengikuti dibelakang kami. Kami berjalan tegap menuju Naruto yang berdiri gagah di depan sana bersama orang-orang yang di dalam foto tadi. Ini seperti…pernikahan?

"Calm down, Sasuke." Kudengar ibuku berbik dengan begitu tegas. Tagannya yang menggenggam lenganku bergetar.

Sesampainya di depan tiga lilin yang menyala redup. Ayahku manju beberapa langkah kemudian membungkuk hormat dan menawarkan tangnnya pada seorang pria berambut pirang selain Naruto. Kemudian setelah tangannya disambut ayahku menciumnya sekilas. Ibuku menawarkan tanganya kemudian disambut pekikkan riang seorang perempuan berambut merah. Dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kau selalu saja manis, Mikoto chan!"

"Thank you, My Queen." Ibuku sedikit bersemu. Wow!

Kini giliran kakakku yang menawarkan tangannya pada pemuda tampan sekaligus cantuk berambut orange dengan wajah cerdik dan 'nakal' itu. Senyumnya terlihat begitu anggun, nakal dan mahal disaat bersamaan.

"My Lady,.." aku ingin tertawa melihat kakakku yang tidak tahan digoda olehnya.

"Yes My Love…," kemudian ia menyambut tangan kakakku dan mengecup bibir kakakku dengan gerakkan lambat, seolah memberitahuku caranya mencium seseorang. Tapi, dia kan laki-laki! Oh-My-Gosh! It's NOT NORMAL anymore!

Aku sadar bahwa ini giliranku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan maupun yang harus kulakukan. Kemudian Naruto menarik tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia menmbuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi 'Pendamping Hidup' untukku, Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai tradisi dan pememenuhan janji leluhurmu pada keluarga kami dan sebagai syarat agar kami tidak merusak dunia manusia?"dia mengucapkan persetujuannya.

"Y-ya, saya bersedia." Aku mengatakannya dengan gugup, tapi tidak terjadi kesalahan. Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja. Kemudian ia mendekat dan aku menutup mata. Kurasakan sepasang bibir mnemper di leher kiriku kemudian sedikit turun ke perpotongan leherku. Kurasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhku, tapi hanya bagian itu saja. Nafasku tercekat, tubuhku menegang dan kemudian kurasakan ada yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku. Dan kemudian tubuhku terasa panas dan lemas. Dan kuambruk di dada bidangnya.

TBC

minna-san saya masih belum berpengalaman dlam menulis ff, jadi mohon bantuannya yaaa...

kritik dan saran diharapkan, tapi jangan flame ato kritik yang menjatuhkan yaa...

See yaa...


End file.
